Figgy
Personality Figgy is unusual in nature, he finds creepy things and people very inspiring, and can be very scary. He has a thing for dark mysterious women, often pursuing them to the ends of the earth, most of the time because he finds them attractive, only seldom he offers them an acting career in one of his future horror films. His dolls are a work of his own art, and are also often used in his films despite being his perfected style of combat as well. Figgy can create dolls out of almost any material, even large ones. History figgy was born and raised near the northernmost point of Canaria, a place so completely frozen over the sun was a rare sight to see. the people of Canaria were just as bitter, after figgy's parents passed away nobody would take in an orphan, and figgy spent years on his own, trying to fend for himself and do the best he could to stay warm and out of the snow and ice. He found his comfort in patching up toys and dolls that were thrown away by villagers and their children, and kept the thrown away toys feeling a bit of significance or similarity in their story as to his. One day at the age of 12 Figgy discovered a glacial cave off the coast of his home town, and inside the cave were two children, demonic looking. the two children were afraid of Figgy at first, but figgy continued bringing them clothes, food, anything he could find, including the toys he patched up, and won the trust of the two children, and became their foster dad, sort of, even though the two of them were close to his age. Four years after finding the two children, Named Arges and Rose, another child came forth towards figgy's home town from the forest hiding beyond the glacier. this child was also "adopted" by Figgy, and the four of them became a family, figgy had what he desperately wanted, and needed again. the one from the forest had called himself Koritoko Hiryuu, and told them about the dragon that had raised him, but dissapeared after teaching him magic. Abilities Dolly Dance Attack - E Figgy raises his hands and unzips his purple backpack, a lot of feirce looking scary stuffed animals and dolls march out of it, some with creepy appendages like nails for hands, Scissors, knives, etc. their task is to overwhelm or freak out an opponent, scaring them to death or even attacking the opponent if frightening them isn't enough. Teddy Terror time - E his dolls combine to mold into a giant evil looking red eyed teddy bear, or should i say Teddy Zilla, as it chases after opponents in attempts to stomp them to death. In Cananaria, teddy bear hugs you. Quite literal truth when thinking about this bear, don't let him do it, you'll be crushed. Mecha Wyvern - D A Mechanical wyvern of Figgy's own invention, comes to life when infused with his marionette magic, he uses it to ride on, and sometimes attack people with, but it's mostly a prop in his horror films. Category:NPC Category:Caster Category:Glacier Storm Category:Male Characters